


Percy is a god

by ARC655



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC655/pseuds/ARC655
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Percy is a god

Cold. That's all he felt. His heart frozen inside out. His blood turned from his warmth to his coolant. He didn't feel. He didn't love. He couldn't love.

Not after what she did.

Flashback

As Percy walked through out the camp after a month the herth, keeping Hestia company, he got looks of sympathy. 'Why?' he asked his inner self. He bumped into Clarrise while in deep thought.

"Prissy. Ivr been looking for you. Come. NOW!" She urged him to walk with her. He obliged yet he was still confused. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To show you the truth. For 5 months.... You know what. See for yourself." She pointed to Jason kissing a blonde girl. Other than the fact he was publicly cheating on Piper he didn't see how it directly affected him untill he saw whom he was kissing.

His eyes burned out of hate, betrayal and anguish. He quietly walked behind Annabeth. He listened to the conversation they were having.

"Your much better than Percy, I love you Jay!" She gleed as she kissed his cheek. "Hmm yes. What would Percy think?" Percy mused causing Annabeth to yelp. "Percy it's not what you--". She was cut of by the fringes of his hair that we're turning to ice shards.

"Interesting. Cuz I just saw you cheating on me with Jason. Am I right my dear Annie." Percy said calmly. This was normal. One thing that Clarrise knows is that calm anger is the worst anger. Especially for Perseus Achilles Jackson.

"What. How do I know you weren't screwing some mortal for a month!?" Annabeth rebutted.

"I was with Aunt Hestia." He said truthfully.

"Don't lie Jackson!" Jason shouted.

Suddenly Hestia flashed to the camp obviously enraged. "Percy was at my herth the entire time keeping me company Athena Spawn!" Hestia spat as she flashed away leaving a trail of fire. 

"Giiirrrlll your like so dumb for cheating. Like look at that sexy body. Plus he's loyal Annabeyatch.!" Said an Aphrodite spawn looking at her nails.

"Jason, the Aphro cabin is disappointed. Not only are you disloyal bht you passed up Piper? Man have you seen dat ass. That's reason anough to be loyal but nooo you go for Percy's girl. Percy darlin our condolences." Said another Aphro camper looking at himself in the mirror.

"JASON I TRUSTED YOU. HOW COULD YOU. AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? FINE!" Shouted Piper. what she did next was shocking. With tears n her eyes she placed her knife to her chest and prepared to plunge. Suddenly her hand froze. Literally froze.

Percy frozen the air around arm preventing her from commiting suicide.

Then Hermes appeared. "Percy, Piper and Clarrise. Your presence is needed on Olympus. I'm here to take you." He informed. Percy nodded

"Let this be a message to all. I will come back to this camp. And I will make you suffer Annabeth Elizabeth Chase. That I swear on the river Styx." He threatened. He grabbed piper and Clarrise and was flashed to Olympus.

The three demigods bowed before their superiors.

"Young Heroes. We have seen yout betrayal and sadness. We are here to offer you Godhood as thanks for your deeds. Do you accept?" Zeus asked. He knew that as of now they are the three most powerful demigods despite who their goldy parents are. He just wanted weapons.

"Yes mlord." Piper answered drying her tears. She noticed her mother muttering about Jasiper, Percabeth and Chrisse. Chris had cheated on Clarrise a few weeks prior to the common day.

"Yes mlord." Clarrise said proudly. Ares gave a nod of acknowledgement to his daughter.

"Yes mlord. Under three conditions." Percy stated.

"What is it Perseus?"

"I change my name and have a group similar to the hunters if Artemis that will act as Olympus' military. And three I want to be able to participate in wars. Lady Styx owes me a favour for cleaning her river hence she as opted to break one rule for me." Percy announced. Zeus stroked his beard. The pros outweighted the cons.

"Granted. What shall you be called." Asked the king of gods.

"In Greek, Mandalore. In Rome, Djarin." He announced.

The fates flashed in.

"All hail, Clarrise La Rue and Piper Mclean. Minor gods of Heartbreak, modernization and Warfare." The three announced.

"All Hail Mandolore. God of Heartbreak, Modernization, Modern Warfare, The Military, Sarcasm, Time, Earth.... Polygamy courtesy of Aphrodite and Chemistry courtesy of Hephaestus. Bane Of Monsters. General of The Mandolorians."

"Hail.."

"Wut." Percy voiced.

"Oh I forgot. Your marrying Piper and Clarrise infective in 5..4..3..2..1" Zeus snapped his fingers and rings appeared.

"Wait...what the---" The three were ready to curse the gods but we're teleported to a room. Percy looked at his supposed wives

"Let's get something straight. Were."

"Yup."

"And im your."

"Yup."

"And im your."

"Yup."

"Well....just great." His sarcasm domain was showing. Clarrise and Piper looked to each other with a nod.

"Percy. We love you." Clarrise mumbled.

"What?"

"It's just that your so kind and brave and drop dead hot." Piper answered.

"Well. I promise to be the best husband I can be to you both." He said solemly.

"Well...maybe you can start now?" Clarrise licked her lips and pressed against his. Piper pressed her chest against his while carefully playing with his groin and kissing his neck.

What has percy gotten himself into.


End file.
